Adjustable antenna mounts are widely known in the art. Adjustable antenna mounts are frequently applied to boats and other water vehicles. Upon a larger vessel, it is often required to have the antenna upright for long periods of time while the boat is in open water. Inasmuch as some antennas may be directionally sensitive, it is advantageous to mount the antenna so that it can be rotated when desired. When the boat enters a harbor and passes under bridges, it is necessary to have the antenna mounted so that it can be quickly pivoted into the horizontal or other non-interfering position and locked into place. Therefore, a suitable antenna mount permits the antenna to be locked in the upright position and also allows the antenna to be locked in the non-interfering position.
One commercially available antenna mount addresses the issues of mounting the antenna in a desired orientation and changing the orientation when mandated by particular circumstances. Shakespeare Model 4187 antenna mount includes exposed ratcheting mechanisms that allow the antenna to be adjusted in two directions. However, the ratcheting mechanism is unprotected and can corrode and wear over time due to weather exposure. In addition, the exposed teeth of the ratcheting mechanism can be obstructed by other objects causing difficulties in operation. And the pitch angle of the teeth is about 10° which allows only crude adjustment of the ratcheting mechanism. Any finer pitch angle was thought not to be usable as the finer teeth would become too easily corroded. Lastly, the exposed teeth of the ratchet can potentially come in contact with a person or article of clothing causing a safety concern in its adjustments.